


the still moonlight, sad and lovely

by n0tasqu1d



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Music, Classical Music, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Fluff, No Angst, Pianist Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, SO MUCH FLUFF, iwa is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tasqu1d/pseuds/n0tasqu1d
Summary: Oikawa always plays the piano on Sunday mornings and Iwaizumi thinks he's pretty.They're happy.That's really all there is to it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the still moonlight, sad and lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to check this out. Real quick context-y kinda stuff, the title is from the poem Clair de Lune by Paul Verlaine which inspired Debussy to compose the song (Clair de Lune). I wrote this because I aggressively headcanon that Oikawa plays the piano both because it just fits and he's also like, one of my favorite characters and I play the piano so...:) Uhhhh yeah anyways, sorry if it's trash I've never really written anything like this before lol. I'm sorry in advance for any typos or grammatical errors, I ran like 8 spell checks and read through it a bunch so I think it's ok but yeah. Enjoy, I guess or don't, I'm not your dad...

Every Sunday morning Iwaizumi would wake up to the sound of soft piano playing through his and Oikawa’s home. Almost always it was something introspective or romantic, pulling feelings from the very depths of his soul and arranging them into tasteful melodies for all to appreciate, but for only himself and Iwaizumi to understand completely. Sometimes it was Debussy, sometimes it was Ravel, sometimes Chopin, who was by far Oikawa’s favorite. Today it was Chopin’s Raindrop Prelude.  
Iwaizumi stood in the doorway for a few moments, just watching him. Beautiful didn’t even come close to describing how Oikawa looked while he played.

“Oi! Play something less depressing, this isn’t a fucking funeral.”

“Oh, Hajime! I didn’t know I had an audience.” Oikawa said with a wink in his direction. The yellow, early morning sunlight brightened up their living room and cast playful shadows on Oikawa’s features. “In that case, do you have any requests?”  
He received a grunt in response. “I’m gonna make breakfast, just don’t play anything dumb, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said forcefully, but there was no malice in his voice.

“Anything for my Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sing-songed as he shuffled his seemingly endless sheet music around, searching. Iwa rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen. “You’re a shitty guy, you know that?”

“Iwa!” Oikawa said in mock-indignation, “How could you be so cruel to me? Besides, you love it, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” He was right of course, not that Iwaizumi would ever tell him though. He huffed and began searching through their cupboards for things to make french toast-they always had french toast on Sunday- and Oikawa began to play. Softly, gently, the opening chords to Clair de Lune reverberated through their apartment and time seemed to stop; it was just him, Oikawa, and a song that sounds like what falling deeply in love with being alive must feel like. 

‘“Sad and lovely’ don’t even come close.’ Iwa thought to himself. ‘He puts it all to shame.’ He looked over to watch Oikawa as he played, his strong hands moving effortlessly across the keys, lost in his own little world where nothing mattered but his song. ‘He’s beautiful like this, so focused, so calm.’ Iwa decided as he walked to sit down beside him, ‘No, beautiful doesn’t even come close.’

Iwa placed the cups of coffee he was carrying on the lid of their (it was Oikawa’s really, let’s be honest here) upright, and wrapped his arms loosely around Oikawa’s waist, leaning his head on his shoulder as the song came to an end.

“I love you, Tooru.” 

“Iwa-chan isn’t as cold when he’s in love,” Oikawa said with a smile. He sipped his coffee quietly, leaning gently into Iwaizumi’s arms. They sat there for a few minutes until Iwaizumi spoke up again.

“This is my favorite time, you know. You play so well now.” Oikawa smiled and pressed a kiss into his forehead, “It’s all for you. Everything I play, everything you hear, it’s all for you.”

“I love watching you play, you look really good when you shut that stupid mouth of yours.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed and tried to tackle him but Iwaizumi was too quick and managed to capture both of his wrists and held them down by his waist. 

“You’re beautiful too, you know when you play, you’re always smiling. It’s- it’s nice...”

Oikawa stared at him for a moment. Slowly, his face broke into a smile and he flung his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. “Aw, my Iwa-chan can feel after all! I never thought I’d see the day when Iwa-chan admits-”

“Shut up, Crappykawa,” he stood up to walk to the kitchen, “this is exactly why I don’t say nice things.” But of course, he didn’t mean it. He’d never meant it, he could never mean it. Not when he’d been in love with this outrageous boy his whole life.

“So Iwa, what’d ya make for your little maestro?” Oikawa said playfully batting his eyelashes from across the table. 

“Brats don’t get nice breakfasts.” 

“Rude Iwa!” 

“Oh please, you know I'm joking.”

“I love you, Hajime.”

It was Sunday morning and he was in love. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa babble on about one thing for another and silently prayed to whatever deity there was for more mornings like this one. The sunlight filtered through their windows and danced on every surface and worshipped his smile. It was Sunday morning, and Sunday mornings meant french toast and kisses and smiles and waking up to Oikawa’s piano filling up the home they built together. It was Sunday morning and everything was right with the world. 

Beautiful didn’t even come close.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo if you read this thank you so much! I'm considering expanding this into a series with some of the other Haikyuu characters because I'm an absolute whore for music AU's but I'm currently a senior in high school so idk yet, school is rough...Let me know if you want it, maybe I'll take requests or something, who knows. I hope you enjoyed it, I had a good time writing it and I really hope it shows. Feel free to leave feedback or whatever in the comments, I'm always looking for constructive criticism :)


End file.
